The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Curcuma plant, botanically known as Curcuma alismatifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Curhonimp’.
The new Curcuma plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Curcuma plants that have uniform plant habit, good container performance and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Curcuma is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Curcuma alismatifolia ‘Curhonibo’, not patented. The new Curcuma plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Curhonibo’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in June, 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new Curcuma plant by axillary bud meristem culture in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since July, 2016 has shown that the unique features of this new Curcuma plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.